Until We Part
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: The night Edrea lost all she had. The night Devlin and Aine died. Told from the point of view of an innocent 7yearold girl.


**Until We Part**

The front door crashed open, waking me up. Sleepily I looked at the clock on my night table. It was only five-thirty. Edrea didn't get home until seven. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I pulled on my slippers and walked down the hall.

"Devlin!" she shouted.

My older brother appeared in the doorway to the den, a book in his hand and looking annoyed. Quietly I slipped into view so that Edrea wouldn't have to yell again. It always made me sad when she yelled.

"What did I do?" he whined, his blond hair drooping in front of his eyes.

"I want you to take Aine and get in the cellar and stay there," Edrea ordered. She was shaking.

"What? Why?" Dev asked in a confused tone.

"It's the safest place in the house…now go!" she snapped, pulling us both towards the door.

"Edrea what's going on?" I asked, scared.

"You keep her safe," she whispered to Dev as she turned and started to leave.

I saw Devlin nod as he took my hand and squeezed it hard, leading me down the stairs to the cellar. Mum and Dad had decorated it before they died. I heard the door shut and lock and I looked at Devlin. He sat down on the couch and opened his book. I sat down next to him.

"What's happening Dev?" I questioned, my voice was high-pitched.

He put his book down and looked at me. With a sigh he put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"She thinks Voldemort's gonna come and get us," my older brother said seriously.

"Dev don't say his name!" I squeaked.

"And don't say stuff like that. It's scary," I added.

"I know it's scary," he whispered.

"You're mean," I sniffed, pushing him.

"I'm telling you the truth Aine," Devlin said, pushing me back.

"Ow! Stop it," I whined.

"Whatever," he muttered before picking up his book again.

"What are you reading?" I asked curiously.

"You wouldn't understand it," he said.

"Aw, Dev please," I begged, scooting closer.

"Aine why don't you color or something," he muttered.

"I'm not five Devlin," I snapped.

"Look. I'm almost done with this chapter, when I'm done we can play a game ok?" he said, giving me a smile.

"Ok. Well hurry up," I whined.

I think he took an extra-long time to finish the chapter. I can't read the clock that good but if felt like forever. Finally he put the book down and turned to face me.

"So what do you want to play?" he asked, tapping his fingertips on his knees.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Well you can pick. I don't care," he said back.

"Cards," I replied.

"Alright," he muttered and got up to retrieve them.

"Let's play go fish," I said, sitting cross legged on the couch.

He dealt the cards out, seven to each of us. I looked down at my cards. I didn't have any matches. He put four cards in his lap. We played for a long time but it got boring after a while. I leaned on my elbow while he picked up another card.

"I'm bored. Let's play something else," I said.

Before he could say anything, there was a loud crash upstairs. The cards fell to the floor as we both jumped at the sound. All of a sudden there were thundering footsteps pounding around in all directions. We heard them go stampeding up the stairs. Voices shouted from everywhere.

"What's going on?" I cried, grabbing Devlin's arm.

"Shh. Don't talk," he whispered to me, pulling me over to the wine cupboard.

"Don't leave here until I come---," he started to command when the door leading down to the cellar was sent off of its hinges.

Feet pounded down the steps until there six or seven other people in the room with us. They were all wearing black robes and white mask; Death Eaters. Devlin was right. I was shaking now and Dev was too. He looked away from me as the small group parted and a tall, skinny figure walked towards us. He didn't wear a mask ut it sure looked like he did, his skin was so white. His eyes, red slits in his face were twinkling at us. It was not a good feeling. Dev let go of my arm and put himself in front of me.

"How heroic," the skinny figure hissed out at my older brother.

"Get away from us," Devlin spat instinctively reaching for his wand. It was nowhere to be found.

"You truly think you can stand against me you foolish boy?" Voldemort questioned with a chorus of laughing from behind him.

He stood there, not saying anything as the other men and women in the room started to move closer, circling around us. I think they did it to scare us. It worked. It took Dev a few minutes

"I can't stop you…but it doesn't mean I'm not going to try," he yelled, moving to shield me more.

I grabbed his hand, holding it tight. All the rustling of fabric as the Death Eaters circled in made me want to throw up. At that moment I desperately wanted ot wake up in my bed and know that it was all a dream. I wanted to know that I had overslept and Edrea was home making supper. But it was real and I felt very weak.

It happened so fast I don't think anyone saw it coming. He didn't even say anything. A green light shot out of his wand and hit my brother in the chest. He screamed and then fell back on me. I fell to the ground with him, his hand still grasped in mine. His hand was already starting to turn ice cold and I had to let it go, the feeling was to disturbing.

"Leave us," I heard that monster rasp out and fabric moved again as they all left the room.

It was just me, him and my now dead brother. I lay still, not wanting any of it to be real. He made no sound as he flicked his wrist and Devlin was sent crashing into the wall on the other side of the room. He looked at me with his evil red eyes. I shut mine tight so I wouldn't have to look t him. I held as still as a statue, barely breathing. I felt him grab my wrist and then cover my mouth. I tried to scream but his prevented any sound from coming out. I tried to keep my eyes closed but he made me open them and look at him. He took his hand away from mouth. I screamed as loud as I could but I had this sinking feeling that no one was going to help me.

"Silence!" he growled, hitting me across the face.

I tried to touch my face but he was holding me down. I tried to move my leg but his body was pressed against mine. Before I knew he he'd ripped my shirt and pulling off my pants.

"No!" I wailed only to be met with another smack.

Next my underwear was gone. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall as I tried to block out what was happening. I kept telling myself that it was a dream, that it wasn't real. I whimpered loudly as I felt a huge pain between my legs. I heard him grunt as he starting moving up and down. I tried to protest and but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. Only sobs. It hurt so much.

"Stop!" I begged of him.

He seemed to comply. He stopped moving and let out a loud moan. Suddenly he was gone. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. He had his back turned to me and I heard a 'zip'. I made to sit up but he turned around, his wand pointed at me. My eyes widened as he smiled at me, looking hideous.

"Please…no," I sobbed, tears again spilling from my eyes.

He did not say anything. Not that I could determine anyways. The last thing I knew was a beam of green light was hurdling towards me. Darkness surrounded and I knew nothing of this world.


End file.
